


Tomorrow I'll Be Fine, Just Let Me Have Tonight

by Samm07Maurer



Series: Wynonna Earp One Shots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, I don't know what else, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Tags Are Hard, Tears Are Shed, a lot of drinking, it's sad, it's wynonna's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: *I don't own the characters or the world*





	Tomorrow I'll Be Fine, Just Let Me Have Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> *I don't own the characters or the world*

Wynonna swung her hips dangerously to the slow, sultry music pouring from the speakers. Currently, no one in her life knew of her past employment at one of Purgatory's few strip clubs, and she planned to keep it that way. She could use the establishment on the wrong side of the wrong side of the tracks as a haven when everything around her became too much to handle. She could run away for a little while and no one would think to look for her there.

She continued to move provocatively as is no one could see her, though she knew they were all entranced. At some point, a man had come up behind her and pulled her body against his own, his heavy hands resting low on her hips. The smoldering mixture of whiskey and bourbon swishing around in her system helped convince her brain that she liked it enough for it to continue, so she leaned into him as his hands started to roam her figure. 

"Hey man, you know the rules," a new voice interrupted suddenly, "No touching my girls."

Wynonna turned to find her old boss and good friend smiling in her direction as he pulled the man away, "Even if they aren't technically mine anymore."

"Whatever." The guy grunted, breaking himself free of his grip and stalking back to his seat at the bar with a scowl.

The brunette smiled dopily back at him, throwing her arms around his neck and messily falling against his chest, "Jonas!"

Luckily, he managed to catch her as she stumbled and sighed as she giggled at nothing. 

Raising his voice slightly so she could hear him over the music and talking patrons as he began pulling her from the center of the room, "You're drunk, Wynonna."

Wynonna simply shook her head and argued, "You're drunk, I'm barely even buzzed." But she could deny that the room was spinning slightly and Jonas seemed to be swaying back and forth.

"Where's your phone?" Jonas asked calmly, "I'm calling your sister to come get you."

"You can't." Wynonna slurred with a nonchalant shrug, "She's dead."

She pushed herself from her arms and motioned around the club, "See? I'm celebrating my birthday all alone."

Jonas watched silently as Wynonna's blatant remark seemed to reach her foggy brain and she seemed to deflate quickly, though there was still a clear haziness to her stare.

He looked her over with pity and gently nudged her again, "I'm talking about Waverly. Let me see your phone."

Wynonna reached into the back pocket of her tight leather pants and handed him the device before turning and rushing to the bathroom, her stomach finally reaching its limit.

Jonas found her retching over the toilet after calling Waverly and giving her the club's address. He slipped the phone back into her pocket and kneeled down behind her, holding her hair away from her face with one hand and using the other to rub soothing circles against her back.

All of Wynonna's fight left as she sat on the curb in the crisp night air and waited for her sister to pick her up. He watched silently over her as she curled into herself, looking more vulnerable than he'd seen her be for a long time.

Soon enough, a familiar Purgatory police cruiser pulled up beside them and non-other than Waverly Earp climbed out of the passenger seat.

"You are in so much trouble!" The youngest Earp chided as she marched over to stand in front of her big sister, "A strip joint? Really? First you leave the homestead in the middle of the night without so much as a note, then I spend all day today worrying about where you are and still not even a quick 'hey I'm alive' text, and now, I find you here at some sleazy bar and you're drunk off your ass!"

Nicole got out and stepped up behind her girlfriend, stopping her as she opened her mouth to continue berating Wynonna's foolishness. It was clear to her that Wynonna wasn't in a good state of mind at the moment and knew Waverly would hate herself if she made things worse.

The older brunette refused to look up from her hands as she took the scolding. In truth, she barely registered half the words being thrown in her direction. The cold air around her had sobered her up enough that the only thing she could focus on was the reason for her binge in the first place.

It was September 12th, her twenty-ninth birthday.

Wynonna was officially older than her older sister.

"Look at me," Waverly pleaded, "What's going on with you, Wy?"

"I want to go home," was the only response she gave as she shot up from the pavement, hugging Jonas goodbye and sliding into the back of the car. She pulled her knees to her chest and clenched her eyes shut, attempting to hold in her tears.

 

 

Wynonna waited patiently in her room, tucked under the covers and turned towards the window until she was positive that Waverly had fallen asleep and Nicole had left. Then, she made her move. 

She needed to escape the suffocating memories that lived within the homestead's walls. She tiptoed down to the kitchen with Willa's old stuffed rabbit clenched in her hands, grabbing a full bottle of malt whiskey and a single, clear glass before silently sneaking out the back screen door.

She walked through the empty Purgatory streets, crossing all the way to the other side of town as she braced herself against the chilled winds, cursing under her breath after each strong gust and kicking herself for not thinking to grab her coat from the hook before sneaking out. Eventually, though, she made it to her destination.

She looked through the worn out gate that hung crookedly on its hinges at the spot where Willa had taken her last breath, the spot where Wynonna had shot her. She’d buried her sister inside Purgatory limits, slightly off of the path through the trees and marked only with a simple, round stone.

It was there that she kneeled now, placing the old stuffed toy against it with the glass. She ignored the startling cold as water seeped to her skin from the earth and broke the seal on the bottle of booze. 

She poured the first drink into the glass on her sister’s grave and raised the liquid in a salute before throwing back a swig, “Happy birthday to me.”

Her voice was thick with tears as she tipped the whiskey back and let the warmth spread through her frozen limbs. She allowed herself to cry as she talked to Willa, unable to hold in the pain.

“Do you remember that one time,” she began with a pained laugh, “it was just you, me, and momma for the day. And she let us go ice skating on the lake? And every time I fell down, you’d pick me up by the underarms and tell me to keep trying?”

She wiped at her eyes with trembling hands, “You said I couldn’t give up ‘cause I’m an Earp, and we Earps don’t give up.”

She shook her head quickly as she released the first of many sobs, taking another mouthful from the steadily draining bottle, “Why’d you give up? Why didn’t you fight, Willa?”

Wynonna pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the raggedy, torn rabbit and the glass of whiskey leaning against the stone. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she started to shiver as the wind picked up around her.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” she cried. 

“I didn’t want to, I promise. But I,” she choked, “I didn’t know what else to do.”

She screwed her eyes shut and threw the bottle angrily in the direction of a nearby tree. The glass shattered and fell to the ground, the amber liquid melting into the stiff, dead grass. She allowed herself to collapse fully now, unable to hold herself up against the weight barreling down on her shoulders. 

She was starting to nod off when she a panicked “Wynonna!” reached her ears and suddenly, there was a thick, warm familiar coat was being draped over her thin frame. Her face was lifted gently as calloused hands cupped her cheeks and her blue eyes fluttered open slowly to meet a concerned gaze.

“Doc?” She tried to ask, though it came out as more of an indistinct mumble through her frozen lips.

“Wynonna, now what in all of Hell are you doing out here? You’re absolutely freezing and your sister’s just about got the whole sheriff’s department out searching for you.”

“Willa,” She murmured.

“No,” Doc clarified with a confused tilt of his head, “Waverly.”

Wynonna shook her head in frustration and pushed Doc off of her, “No, Willa. That’s why I’m out here. It’s for Willa.”

It was then that he noticed the small memorial the brunette had created next to a stone that was nearly hidden on the ground. He could also smell the thick cloud of alcohol that clung to her. They sat in tense silence for a few minutes, Doc attempting to decode the situation he now found himself in and Wynonna staring out into the darkness of night around them. Every few seconds, her body would shiver as it slowly began to warm up.

Eventually, Doc sighed and took off his hat, sitting down in the grass next to her. 

He held it in his hands and spoke gruffly in a quiet voice, not looking at the woman to his right, “May I ask, what spurred on this late night sorrow?”

Wynonna leaned her head tiredly on his strong shoulder, her body following easily as she braced herself against his side fully. She was too drained, both emotionally and physically, to hold herself upright anymore.

“It’s my birthday,” she whispered after a moment.

Doc didn’t utter a response, knowing her too well to assume that was all that she had to say.

“I’m older than my older sister.”

The famous gunslinger wrapped his arms tightly around her as cries began to shake her fragile form once more. He allowed her to grieve for Willa Earp, a girl whom he’d not known before her corruption, but who he’d heard much about from the woman in his embrace.

He leaned his head down on top of hers, his cheek resting on her hair, and occasionally planted a kiss to the top of her head. He held her as close to his chest as space would allow and simply supported her while she shattered.  
“I’m sorry,” Wynonna sniffled, backing up and angrily wiping at her red eyes, “I shouldn’t be crying for her like this.”

Doc smoothed some stray hair back into its rightful place, “It is alright to mourn the death of your sister, Wynonna. Even if she did not keep the most honorable of company at the end.”

Wynonna nodded and continued to wipe her hands along her face, “Tomorrow everything will go back to normal. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. I just need tonight.”

Doc nodded once in understanding and placed his trusty hat back onto his head, standing, “Then I shall tell Waverly that I did not find you here. Until tomorrow, Ms. Earp.”

She watched him walking away for a few moments before impulsively calling out, “Doc! Wait!”

Once he turned, she continued, “Stay, please.”

He slowly marched back over to her, “If that is what you wish.”

Wynonna nodded, “Yes.”

He sat back down at her side and she leaned back into him for comfort, his coat having finally warmed up her numb limbs. It was in that position that they stayed until sunrise, the oldest Earp and Doc Holliday watching over the sister that left too soon.


End file.
